


I Spy

by Basched



Series: Reflection [24]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humour, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie watches her new neighbour move in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song: I Spy - Sass Jordan</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy

“Hel-lo!” 

Ellie went to see what her friends were fixated on and seeing what caught their eye, she couldn’t help but agree with the statement. 

The new neighbour was a welcome sight. He was handsome, tall and built like a solid brick wall. His muscles were bulging, straining the seams of his shirt sleeves as he carried the boxes in to the other apartment, and Ellie couldn’t help but wish he would bend over so she could take a better look at that ass. 

“I spy with my little eye…” 

Ellie Bartowski began to swoon. 

If only she could dare.


End file.
